SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty Nine
Place: unknown Date: unknown Galant woke up; he was laying down the floor in a small place. He sat down, and noticed he was bound to the wall by chain shackled to both of his wrists, and aside of that, he was just wearing dark blue jeans tied with a cord. The rest of his body did not have anything else on. “Where the hell am I?” He looked round the place, and noticed a small window, with bars on it. He then thought he was on prison. “Impossible” He used his memory: The last thing he remembered…he was fighting his former friend Miya Kiryuuin, Mordread, when he heard that…GAME CLEAR. How could that happen? They were on floor 75, meaning there were left 25 floors to the last one…how was that possible? And even if the game was cleared, what was he doing there? If the game was cleared, his body should be on a hospital... He got up, and the solar light coming from the window created a shadow for his body of the first time there. He noticed he had much more hair that he remembered. He touched his head, to notice it. The parts on the side of his head were much longer, besides of the back of his head, which reached until the beginning of his neck. Suddenly he touched his ears, and noticed it…they were pointy. He looked at the back of his body, and noticed two pairs of white transparent wings, two at each side of his back. “What the hell is this?” He sat down on the floor and thought. Something happened. SAO was cleared, that was sure, even if he did not know how. Now, the point was: Where was he? He remained thinking of the possibilities and spent time doing this. In few time, he heard a voice coming from outside the door, and raised his head to look. “This one is really unique. A player named Galant. He was one of the candidates for Kayaba to obtain the Dual Blades. Therefore being one of the best fighters that we have here, if not the best.” The door opened, a player with pale skin has green eyes and wings, long pointed ears with gold leaves on to, shoulder length blonde hair. He was wearing a wearing a crown, long dark green robe and green cloak, both with an emerald-like jewel. He was accompanied by two violet slug-like monsters. Galant got up. “Galant. Welcome to ALfheim Online.” The player said with a grinning horrible smile “…” “I see you are of few words. I am Fairy King Oberon, God of this place.” “…” “I see. Well, you are going to help me with something, whether you like it or not.” “Why?” “Because I command it so.” “I am not a subordinate to you, Oberon. Nor your slave.” “I see you do not know your situation.” He smiled. “You are no longer in SAO.” “I SWEAR I did not notice!” he said in a sarcastic manner. “In short, you are trapped in this place known as ALO, ALfheim Online. The place where I am the God!” “No good dresses that way, for me…” “Insolent! PAIN ABSORBER: LEVEL SEVEN.” Oberon fisted Galant directly on his cheek. Galant lowered, his body and he felt it…Pain. Thought it was no much, he could feel it. “No God. Administrator, Game Master.” “Yes. Game Master. What makes me a God here.” “Still, I will not help you.” “You seem to not understand…You have no choice, Champion.” “Why would I help a cunt like you?” “I have many reasons exactly 300. When everyone logged out of SAO, I captured 300 players, which kept on sleeping. You are one of them. Your, and their lives, are at my hands.” “YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Galant tried to get to him and kick him or do something to fight. Yet, the shackles, chaining him to the wall, could not be so easily broken. “Reckless and wild on occasions. A firm and noble knight in others. Everything I read about you in the reports was true. So, will you help me? Or not?” Galant closed his fist with anger, and did not wish to say it, but he had no choice. “Yes…” “Yes…what?” “Yes…King.” Oberon entered his menu and modified Galant’s chains to become handcuffs. His hands were behind of him. “Follow me. And do not attempt anything stupid.” Galant followed Oberon outside the place, a long corridor. He was followed by those Slugs, which hit his nerve, he was really freaked by the disgusting they were, but he was good dissimulating. After a brief walk, they arrived to a big room, where seven knight-like NPC were waiting. “Here, remain. I will watch you from the upstairs room.” Galant was left there, as Oberon and the strange monsters went out of the place. Galant took a look at the NPC before him. They looked like Knights really. Each of them white and exactly the same to each other. All of them carried a large silver sword with a circular handle. They had no eyes, rather a plain circular white head. He saw Oberon alone upstairs, as his chains shattered, leaving nothing but the circular stuff on his wrists. Also, a pair of twin swords, very similar to the ones the Knights were using. “I want you to test them Galant. My Guardian Knights against a two swords wielder. Test how strong they are, I need to make them stronger, in case, of an emergency… ” Galant grabbed both swords with his hands. The first time he was grabbing two swords at the same time. They did not fell much heavy, similar to Balmung Blade or Laevatein. “Let us see if your legend is true.” One of the Guardian knights stepped forward, with sword in hand. Galant placed himself in position. “Begin!” The guardian Kngiht attacked Galant, he parried the move, but the knight continued with his momentum, span, and tried the same move a second time, though Galant managed a powerful hit to his belly, eluding the attack by bending hi knees, and placing some distance between them two. The Knight then came one again, and tried to stab Galant, he eluded it, span and ted to attack the monster with his right sword, but the monster lowered his head, eluding it. Galant still used the momentum, and slashed it with his left, then turned 180º and hit him with the back of his other sword, and finally got around, and slashed his face. The monster fell to the ground, and shattered into polygons. “Two more!” One of the Knight approached Galant from the front, as other from the left. The one of the front, slashe4d two times, but both of them were few against Galant, but still the second one, caused him to drop his sword. He punched the monster in front of him, and, as the other came, he elude the move, span, and slashed the back, then grabbed him, and fisted it with the back of his sword. The other appeared, ready to stab Galant, but he managed to thrust the sword impaling it. He turned 360º while grabbing the others, and letting him away, falling dead to the floor, as he slashed the others face in half. The NPC fell to the ground, and shattered into polygons. Galant looked back at Oberon with his single sword, in a serious way, what he did reply the same way, and after his disliking of Galant’s recklessly, he raised his hand. The other four knights placed themselves, making a square round of Galant. And he had to look at all of them almost at the same time. One of the attacked Galant, but he lowered his body, eluding the move, then, as other came, he slashed the leg of, making him fall to the ground. He continued his attack, raising the rest of his body, slashing the face of the first one that attacked, killing it. A third one attack Galant by his front, but he tossed his sword, to grab it by the blade, eluding the move, getting near the NPC back stabbing it. He was kicked by the one of the floor, causing him to bend his knees, but he elbowed him, shattering the second one into polygons. The last one, slashed. Galant’s arm, and the third his his sword, making it slip from his hands, and then kicked him to the ground. Oberon smiled. Galant partially got up, his body’s left side, looking to Oberon, who make him remember the anger. He raised his body, again, much for the surprise of the Fairy King. The knight appeared, back ,and tried to tack Galant, but he was faster and grabbed the armpit of the NPC before, and fen fisted him several time, shattering it onto polygons. He advanced to the last one, and before it managed to attack him, Galant grabbed it, and fisted on the face, then sent him to the ground while grabbing its chest, and punched him several times. Galant raised his sight looking to Oberon. The fisted once more, shattering the NPC into polygons. “well fought. I will have you facing my NPC each time I need so, and do not worry, you do not have an HP bar. You cannot die here, for you luck.” The chains on Galant arms reappeared, as the two slugs there waited for Galant to get out. They grabbed his sword, and accompanied him to his cell. They forced him in, as the chains locked him again to the wall. Galant herd that they left he swords near the door, because of the metal sound they produced. He closed his fist with anger, and punched the wall. --- Seven days later… Galant had spent seven days facing the Guardian Knights. Each time, they were stronger than the one before, and even more in quantity. And know, they had started to fly. But still, he defeated them all. Galant spent the rest of the days resting, and thinking about SAO and a way to escape. He also tried to use the wings on his back, and managed to make them move with his back muscles. He could even fly for a brief seconds, on more than one occasion, but by the chains on his wrist, he could not be long. He regularly thought of Diana, of what may have been of her. If she had logged out, if she was okay… The same as Antinomy, Kana, Klein, Fuurinkazan, Pendragon Court and the rest of the other player he had meet during the last 2 years, and he hoped no one was suffering as much as he was doing on that mud hole. On the time spent there, he had looked from the window on several occasions. He knew he was on a gigantic tree, as he could see from above a city right beneath it. Meaning the only way to get out of there, was throwing him to the void, if he could manage to get the hell out of that cell. Galant still knew that even if he got out of that place, he was still trapped on a game, with no possibilities to log out. There was but one chance still. Since Oberon was there, that meant the place he was, was one where just Game Masters are approved to be, therefore, a system console should be there, and by it, he could log out. And tell the world the madness that Oberon was doing. But all came back to the matter of getting rid of those chains… Galant sat down looking to the door. He cracked his fingers, when the chains on the wrists broke suddenly, and shattered into polygons. “the hell…” He got up and touched his wrists, and asked himself why they were destroyed out of nothing. But still, the point was that they were shattered. He walked to the door, and just pushed it with his hand, and it opened. He got out, to le thong white and yellow lighted corridor. “An error or a glitch. That must be what caused this. Still, I cannot leave this opportunity behind.” He grabbed the swords next to the door of his cell, and started running in the long circular corridor. In few seconds, he found a map, showing him his position. A small circular one, where other for square sections where coming out of it. “Somewhere…A console must be…” He read all of the places, when he noticed one of them, reading “experiment”. What would that mean? Galant decided to find out, after all, the place was not too far, and maybe, a console was there. He ran in the direction, and in few moments, he was there. The circular door opened, as he entered a room with lots of circular pillars. He walked inside as he moved the fingers of his hands holding his swords, asking himself what the hell was going on in there. As he did this, he noticed that on top on each pillar, there was a hologram of a human brain. He stopped to look at one. The graphics were realistic, even though the hologram was colored in turquois and from it came little signs reading: pain, terror, shock, nervous, among other negative feelings of a human. He looked other pillars to see exactly the same. Whatever was going on there, he did not like it. At all. “What are you planning, Oberon….” Galant heard other gate opening. He hid behind one of the pillars and look out of the corner of his eye. Two monsters entered, and he well known them. The purple slimes accompanying Oberon. But this time the king was not present they were alone, as they seem to start to monitor the proyections. “They got answers.” Galant began to sneak nearer to both of the slimes with his swords, using his stealth. In few moments, he was right behind both of them. He readied both blades, but before he listened to what why where saying. Both of these nasty slimes spoke as scientist, and about the feelings of human brain, the same thing he had read seconds ago. But fist the spoke about a girl, trapped somewhere on the tree. The scientists moved; when Galant appeared and slashed once face of in a single strike. “what the…? As the other turned around Galant cut it several times and forcing him against the wall. The monster extended its tentacles to attack him, yet few could it do against him. He sliced the tentacles of and stabbed the wall, piercing near his eye. Thought the slime was much bigger than him, it seemed to be afraid of Galant. “The fuck is going on in here!?!” “How did you escape the cell?” Galant stabbed the wall near his other eye, and drew the sword back. “I make the questions here. What the fuck is going on!?” “It is an experiment of Sugou…I mean the King of Fairy Oberon, the boss….” “for?” Galant stabbed the wall near his other eye once again. “CONTROLLING THE PEOPLES THOUGHTS AND EMOTIONS! THAT’S THE OBJECTIVE!” “controlling the people’s thoughts and emotions. Piece of shit. Hey slime! I need a console to get the fuck out of here. Where is one?” “right there!” Galant briefly looked to his left, and so a square levitating over the void. “Final thing! Where is the girl? The one you were talking about!” “In the opposite side of the tree, outside, trapped in a golden bird cage.” “My gratitude.” Galant smiled. “You let me leave?!” the slime also smiled. “No…” Galant stabbed it thought the head, and shattered into polygons. “Filthy and nasty slime piece of shit.” Galant ran as fast as he could to the console. Taking brief looks at how it worked. Then he speeded up and ran outside of the place, to find this girl .he did not know who she was, but she was trapped is SAO, the same as him, and now in that place. He moved as fast as he could, he rapidly got out of the central part. Of the tree, stepping on one of the branches near the edge, he could gaze where he was. That world was gigantic, and so was the tree he stood. He could see a small city on the lower side of the tree and look thousends of kilometers away. That world was really magnificent. He knew that ALfheim was one of the nine realms of the Viking Mythology, meaning that game was based on it. He finished the looking, and thought of using his wings freely for the first time. He bended his body and jumped, and he tried to move the muscles on his back, and he managed to do it in his first try. He could fly. It was an amazing sensation, but Galant tried not to focus much on it. He had to find that girl. An easy task. It was just above him the bird cage. He widened his wings and rose above. He was upper the brank of the tree and began lowering to the branch slowly, as he could gaze on a girl with chestnut hair sleeping on a table with her arms closed. Galant stepped on the branch and got near the entrance of the bird cage. “hey! Wake up!” The girl raised her hear, after being woke up by the sound of a voice. Galant gazed upon her. She was indeed pretty, Chesnut hair and matching eyes, a white outfit, with a white long skirt, tube top showing her belly, along with a red ribbon that goes around the top part of her top that comes together to make a bow. She was barefoot, the same as him. Still, he could notice something …familiar. “I am here to get you out!” The girl was impressed. And seem to be impressed of seeing someone else alive. She rant to the gate and grabbed the steel bars with a wide smile drew on her face. “Kirito!” Galant looked back at her. “Sorry…” “Uh…you are not him….” She said in a sad way. Galant could finally gaze upon her plainly, and noticed the thing in common. “The Flash?” The girl looked up. “The second in command of KoB, Asuna. It is you.” “Who are you?” the girl gazed on him, especially on his eyes. “Galant!?” “Yes.” “What are you doing here.” “The same as you. Trapped by that piece of shit of Sugou.” “But I thought I was the only one with physical shape! How you could…” “he needed me for something. The point is I am here. I am getting you the hell out of there.” Galant prepared his swords. “Wait!” “What? We do not have much time…” “Did you… killed them?” Galant lowered his sight. “All of you got that info?” “All in the guild. Heathcliff could not believe it.” “I did not.” She went back a few steps and seemed to be afraid of him. “Your attitude seems to not reflect what you thought of me. A year past, when we defeated Cerdic.” “Becouse it does not… you are a killer…” “I am not!” “And what of all the souls you sent to death, judging by you own thoughts and belifs!?” Galant looked back. “I had no choice.” “there is always a choice!” Galant looked back at her. “I used to think that…It is a lie. Not every time….” Asuna went back to the door. “I do not know what happened to you Royal Knight leader. But one thing is certain. You are not the man you were.” “What do you think!? I lost everything! My friends, each one of them. And my wife, Guinevere. AND I COULD NOT DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS LIKE!!!….” They briefly stare to each other. None of them retreated of what they said. A tense moment between the former leader, and the leader… “Whatever. I will get you out of here and from this world …” Galant drew his blade and made some strikes to the solid golden metal. But no matter what he did. It was too strong for him to brake. “It is a waste of time…” “why?” “It is lock by password. You will not break it. Log out yourself, and tell everyone what is going on in here.” “No. I will not leave you here to that shit’s ambitions…” “Who is the shit? SLAVE?” Galant looked back to see Oberon, with his arms closed looking him and really enraged after he was there, out of his cell. Galant turned around and faced him. “Sugou…” “I would not have you use that name here slave, CALL ME YOUR MAJESTY KING OF FARIES OBERON!” Galant pointed with his sword. “I am not the slave, of a person like you, using just the title of GM to win on his ambitions.” “What do you expect, slave. I am the ruler of this world! The creator! The ruler of this world! It’s GOD!” “Bullshit! You just stole this world, and its people. You are just a pathetic king of thieves and shits, that stole the throne!” “STUPID BOY, HOW YOU DERE TO TAK ME LIKE THAT! SYSTEM COMMAND: OBJECT ID EXCALIBER GENERATE!” A golden shining sword appeared in front of the void, and Oberon grabbed it. “Hold it there Asuna…I will not take long…” “You are underestimating him. Defeating a GM is beyond your capabilities…” “many things were said so…and yet here I stand.” Galant turned “Let us see what you are capable of, Sugou!” Galant rushed at max speed toward Sugou, as he tried to stab the champion, he effortlessly eluded the move, jumping above both Sugou and the sword, getting to the back, and kicking him to the ground. Oberon still gout up, and tried a second slash though Galant hit the sword with all his right arms straight, forcing it to slip from his fingers, and fisted him right on the face with his left, forcing him to the ground and dropping his sword. “Level 1 in skill. Pathetic for a GM…” “A king’s power relies on his army…” Sugou got up, as some Guardian Knights re-modified had appeared before Galant, and more a more began to appear next to the GM will…a legion of thousands. Galant noted he was in trouble, yet he would not surrender. He began to force his teeth against each other, and get really mad, serious. Oberon began to levitate, ascending to the sky, while he teleported back the sword to his right hand. “Now! Killer, let us see what YOU are capable of. This will be the final test, to see if my NPC can afford a battle against a dual sword wielder! KILL HIM.” As hordes of monsters attacked Galant, he made his wings appear, and began flying towards Sugou, decided to kill him. Yet the altitude he was, and the unlimited NPC, would make the task much difficult. Galant clashed swords with the first one, forcing it back, as other came, just to clash with that one. Galant the forced both swords against the clashed group, killing all of them. “I can do this!” other two appeared As Galant kicked it off, while eluding the sword. He double slashed the other, as the sword of it few to clash with other Knight, killing it. He is slashed in the back by one he did not see coming, yet he parried its second move to smash it’s face with his sword. As other two come he blocked both swords, and while they were ready for making a second strike, he back handed both of them, stabbing them at the chest, and then slashing out, dividing their faces in two. “overwhelming!” He faced the ones that gathered in front of him, flying at max speed to him. Galant did the same, and eluded by few inches the first strike, but was slashed on his left leg, cutting the member from his body. Still this did not stop him, as he forced his blade right into the chest, and then used the body as shield of others attack. “That is how this things fight. Their capabilities are not that high. Yet combined in numbers…The logic of the ants. Swarming a powerful opponent with even higher numbers.” He made a single slash, dividing both of them in half, he turned back to block others move, and as they clashed sword, other appeared by Galant’s left, he could parry the move with his sword, yet it slipped from his hand and fell. Galant was tabbed though the chest by the monster, being still for a few seconds. “No…NOT YET!” He slashed the one he was fighting by the head, grabbed the other hand, and slashed the arm off, finish him off then, beheading it. He continued flying, grabbed the NPC’s sword still struck on his chest and continued. As other four ware racing just behind of him, to see which of them could catch him. Galant slashed with bow swords downwards killing two of the NPC. The two other slashed Galant, cutting of his left leg and his right arm. But span two times, slashing both bothers killing them. Galant continued flying with hordes at his back, looking directly to Sugou, a few dozens of meters from where he. The King was, he sent impressed, and nervous, Galant was getting neared and nearer second by second, with all the intentions to kill him, and even with just one sword on his hand, he was no match for the Slayer of Cerdic. Galant eluded other that appeared before him, he parried the sword of other with his sword, and killed it, but lost his sword by other two that hi him, losing the NPC’s sword from his grasp, and then slashed his body another time, and the other cut his arm off, leaving him with just one arm. Galant span and double beheaded both of the NPCs.. He continued for the second time his flight, at his back, thousands more rushed, getting nearer by each second as now there were no other Knights in front of him, just Sugou, waiting to get his eye pierced by his sword. He speeded up even further, and reading his sword…Something pierced his arm, he looked back, noticing a shining armor, as the NPC had become archers, thousands of them. They shoot. Galant places his sword between him and the NPC’s arrows, and trying to use the sword skill Spinning Shield, spinning the sword with his fingers and making a shield. Yet, due to the absence of Swords skills on the VRMMORPG, he could nearly imitate the move with his fingers. The arrows were mostly deflected by the skill, as others pierced his body, and the biggest group of them, not even touched him. Once he finished with his sword spinning, he noticed other last NPC group rushing to him. Galant then smiled and figured a plan. He flew downwards, deflecting the NPC’s sword, and then others appeared, and clashed against him. Using it’s body as shield, Galant advance faster, and was covered by the arrows of the others, and he finally pushed himself with his arm, propelling him, aided with the bunch of NPC nearer to his objective… “SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!” “SHIT!!!” Sugou entered his Administrator menu, and entered into several options, as Galant got nearer and nearer. And when Galant was reading the sword for his trike, meters from him, he pushed a button and the Champion stopped in a clean dead end. “what the…” “Gravity magic...” Galant felt something leaving him numb for a second; he looked down, as he saw a sword had piercing his chest, as he began to fall slowly, left without all his strength. “…maybe it’s a bit overpowered.” Galant looked back with his eyes numb, noticing Sugou smile, a disgusting one. Anger, Hate….Not yet….he stopped for a second, even though the gravity magic, forced him to the ground, multiplying it several times. His eyes went back to normal, as the sword fell from his chest. He screamed while he placed the blade in his right arm near his back and threw it at Sugou. The blade span in the air several times, Sugou’s speed was not enough to block it, and the blade was coming right to his face…it slashed his cheek, forcing a bit of red data out of it, as he placed his hand on the wound and shouted in pain thought there was none on the game at the moment. Galant began to laugh loud in front of Sugou as he began to fall again and his wings could not move. “what is so funny!?!?!” “Gods…they do not bleed, do they?” Galant continued his fall leaving a really mad and angered Sugou in the air. He felt at great speed, greater and greater by each second, and he finally clashed with the branch bellow, where the Golden Cage was he looked towards Asuna. He was totally defeated, thought he had gibben a great battle, yet it was not enouhgt… Sugou appeared next to him. And stepped on his face several times. Thought he wanted, he could not do anything to stop him. The gravity magic was avoiding him to move, and he had not even re-healed his arms and legs. “WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH ME THE KING! YOU BOY STUPID PIECE OF SHIT YOU WROTHLESS FUCKING INCESNT YOU ARE JUST NOTHING. YOU ONCE AGAIN CANNOT PROTECT ANYTHING!!!” “Once…again…” “Stop Sugou! Leave him!” Galant looked to Asuna as so did Sugou, he briefly considered, but he finally got his feet removed from Galant and got to Asuna. “See him back to his cell this time reinforced. I will have words with him later…” Galant could briefly gaze on the fake king going with Asuna, as he started to touch her on the face, notably molesting her. He continued to touched her as a rapist would…As Galant vision nearly went black, he saw Sakura on Asuna’s position…and heshoked by what he was doing closed his hand, and managed to get nearer. “SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!! His vision went black when he was hit by one of the guards. --- Galant woke up on his cell. He was with his chains again on his wrists. He had grown back all his members, after the battle. He sat down and remembered what he had to face, it was a great battle, but it was not enough…not even he had mean to defeat the power of a GM. Sugou said that he had failed again…what did he mean? Maybe…he… He herd steps to the door. He got up as the door opened... “Sugou…” “You will address me by the title of King of Fairies Oberon.” Galant stepped back to Oberon, but the chain avoided that he almost heed-butted him. “Yet the animal. A mark of you…” “Get me out of here!” “Why would I?” “DO IT!” “I WILL NOT!” “We have made you no grievance…”Galant said trying to calm himself . “True.None. Yet, you, you have grieved me…by getting out of this cell by a strange error, insulting me and EVEN DARMAGING ME! AND THEN ASUNA TOLD ME TO FORGIVE YOU, EVEN THOUGHT SHE BELVIES YOU A KILLER!” “my life then…in exchange fro everyones…” “Your life is no longer yours to bargain, slave. If I but wish it I but have to disconnect you, and see it done.” “Then just do it!” “You mistake me slave. True, I thought you death for repayment for your slights….but I know see the error of that. Wishing for an end TO QUICK. No my desires had tuned to blood, Spilled drop and drop until you are drained. I told you my power was vast. And you are here to die under it piece by piece, little by little, to MY JOY.” Sugou tuned around to the door, and when he was to get out, he stopped. “I almost forgot. A parting kindness, to bind us.” He revealed in his clothes wrist, a purple ribbon, mirror of the one Sakura used. “this was hers was it not. I saw it held meaning, in your thoughts…and how you could not save her, all your suffering…” Galant forced his chains again “NO!” he began do breath heavily with strenght. “A savage amusement as you had sex in front of my eyes. Her scent…” He smelled to the ribbon, as if Guinevere’s scent was still upon it. “…and your pathetic attempt to save her, now again you are not capable of anything. You are the one that failed to her…that’s the truth.” He threw the ribbon to the ground, as Galant lowered his knees grabbed the ribbon and placed it to his chest. “I see Galant finally learns his place before me…On his knees.” The door closed. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Sugou spoke to the slimes right next to him. “The man is of no more concern to me. See him tortured. Blades piercing and slashing him, with Pain Absorber in Level 0. His avatar will always have scars. It will also affect his real world body, with exactly the same scars on game. have fun.” --- Days later Galant on the floor totally defeated and in great pain after long days of torture just for fun, he could nearly move himself, and he even felt his real world’s body pain as well. His upper body and arms where clad on lots of scars. Yet he nearly moved, fearing ot fell even worse. He was barely conscious, and just held his right wrist net to his face with the purple ribbon. The only thing that kept him from doing what he did not wish: surrendering. He closed his eyes and began fell steps on the ground, a soft hand touching his left arm then slowing going to his face. He heard a voice…her voice. “you are hurt…” He opened his eyes and saw Sakura with a white dress next to him. “I am alright…” “You push yourself to far…” “And yet I live…” “For how long?” “As long as it takes…” “You have lasted days…How much longer? How much long until we are free?” “Soon…I promise you…” “Just the thought holding you… of felling you against me… It’s the only thing that keeps me here.” “And not having it…what keeps me going forward…” “This world and the other, all they hold for us was suffering…” “It was…but here we are….That is all what matters. Mordread and Laughing Coffin are still out there…I cannot let them go unpunished…” “Then kill them all…” Galant took one final gaze to the purple ribbon, as he closed his eyes… “Not give up…GALANT, DO NOT GIVE UP…” Category:Chapter Category:SAO-PoA Chapters